You Were There
by Onda Knight54
Summary: This is about a shinigami who fell in love with a human. 6918


**Yoh everyone~ I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! Okay~? xD Beware of OOCness and errors there might be a lot but I hope not! XD Anyway…have fun reading~ this is a one-shot by the way~! Ciao~**

**~Onda-kun~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You Were There<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was one usual day for the shinigami named Mukuro Rokudo. Just a few more days to go and finally, his assignment will be finished! 'What is this assignment?' you ask? Well here's the answer, his assignment is to capture Hibari Kyoya's soul and bring it to his boss just like what shinigami-s usually do.<p>

'_Kufufufu~ just a few more days and that Hibari Kyoya will finally die~ then I could be free from this torturing boredom~' _Mukuro thought as he sat on his trident's body and watched Hibari talking to his twin brother, Fon, about some stuffs.

Based on what Mukuro was seeing, Hibari was telling Fon that he shouldn't worry himself so much meanwhile Fon just keeps on telling him how can he not worry when his brother was lying in the hospital bed for about one year without making any progress. Hibari just keeps on telling him that everything will be fine, but Fon thinks otherwise.

After their conversation, Fon finally let out a calm smile and Hibari let out a small one too then told him that he should keep on going and that he shouldn't worry because someone was watching him from afar. Fon did not understand what Hibari said, but then he decided to trust his brother's words, gave him a kiss on the forehead, told him 'I love you little brother, take care' and left just like Hibari requested.

Mukuro just watched this happen, "Insignificant weaklings…life is just like this, we live, we die, even I have to go through such stage…" he muttered under his breath and let out a sigh.

"Nufufufu~nicely said little brother~" a laugh was heard as another figure appeared.

Mukuro glanced at the figure, "What are you doing here aniki?" he asked.

"Oya~ I was just worried so I came to check out on you~" the other shinigami spoke with a playful smile imprinted on his face.

The other snorted, "Daemon Spade? Worried? Who are you kidding?" then he rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Aww, I'm your brother~ you're the only one that I have~ so of course I am worried about you Mukuro-kun~" Daemon sincerely spoke as he smiled at Mukuro, a sincere smile that is.

"Fine fine…sheesh…" Mukuro grumbled, he appreciated his brother's brotherly affections and all, but he's just annoyed at the fact that his brother worries way too much than he is suppose to!

There was a long moment of peaceful and calming silence until…

"You two floating herbivores…" a weak voice called out in a harsh manner from the newly opened window.

Daemon and Mukuro shifted their attention to the caller. Daemon smiled playfully once more, "Nufufufu~ why hello there~"

"Hello my ass. Why are you two floating? More importantly, how you do such? Are you really…angels just like I've thought?" the person asked in a gentle manner with a gentle expression on his face.

"Oya oya, that is sweet of you to think, but no we aren't. We are shinigami. You are seeing us because you're near your death. You're going to die a few days from now." Mukuro pointed out.

"…oh…I even thought I was getting better since I have gotten strong enough to open this damned window…" the boy emotionlessly spoke in a dismayed manner.

"Nufufufu~ I'm going ahead, you take care of this, he's your job anyway~" with that Daemon disappeared with his scythe.

Mukuro rolled his eyes, "He says he's worried then he leaves at times like this…really…what a bastard." He grumbled to himself as he clenched his trident in annoyance.

There was a moment of silence once more. Until finally, the boy whose days are counted spoke, "I'm Hibari Kyoya… you're a shinigami, I know, but you must have a name too, right?"

Mukuro glanced at him in shock, what kind of boy would actually greet his death like that? He shrugged, looks like this boy was more interesting than he thought, "Mukuro Rokudo." He replied.

"Hey…can you get down there and wait for me… I…I want to talk to you." Hibari blurted out.

Mukuro blinked, "Sure…" he replied, with that, he floated down the tree's trunk and jumped off from his trident to the ground.

A few minutes later, Hibari finally was able to make it down there.

"So you can walk~?" Mukuro asked in amazement and amusement.

"Hmph. I don't want to be accompanied to the bathroom you know…" he shot back at Mukuro.

Mukuro only laughed at him. After laughing, he cleared his throat with a cough and spoke, "Oya, what do you want to tell me?"

Hibari shifted his attention from the sky to him, he let out a deep breath and eyed Mukuro, "I…I want to see my brother's graduation. Extend my life… even for just one month…" he muttered as his eyes were covered by his bangs.

"No. I can't help you with that. I'm just a shinigami. I'm not a god." Mukuro simply stated. He couldn't care less about what Hibari feels or anything. Like duuh, why should he care? He's a shinigami. He's not supposed to be sympathetic.

Hibari looked down, "I see… well thanks anyway." With that, Hibari turned his back at Mukuro and walked away.

Mukuro stared at the boy's slowly vanishing figure. He let out a sigh and frowned, "Kyoya-kun! Hold it!" he called out and ran after Hibari.

The skylark looked back, "You might be dead when your brother's graduation comes, but you can at least give him something for his graduation. An advance gift that is…" The pineapple haired shinigami suggested for some reasons.

Hibari stared at him, "Why are you telling me this?"

Mukuro twitched, he looked away and rubbed his cheek with his pointing finger in a embarrassed manner and half heartedly stated, "Well I have a brother too and you seem to care about your brother a lot…and if I were in your shoes, I would have probably done the same thing too…so…I'm suggesting stuffs to you right now… because I really can't extend your life."

Hibari snickered, "Whatever softie…" with that he continued walking away with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Who are you calling softie Kyoya-kun! I am a shinigami and have taken many souls and you call me softie…" Mukuro continuously blabbed at Hibari.

Hibari only covered his ears and continued walking away which embarrassed the hell out of Mukuro.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Hibari stayed all night to make Fon a necklace with the help of Mukuro. When Fon arrived at the hospital, Hibari was still awake and he was smiling and talking all by himself, well not really all by himself, Mukuro was there talking to him, but Fon can't see Mukuro, so, all by himself it is.

Fon blinked, his brother seems really happy today. He wonders what happened, he walked towards Hibari and greeted him with a smile and a really cheerful tone, "Good morning Kyo-chan, how are you, you seem happy today~"

Hibari shifted his attention from Mukuro to Fon, "Oh. You're here. Fon, here, this is for you." he said and gave Fon what he just did. "Happy graduation…" he greeted with a small smile on his lips.

Fon blinked, he took it and looked at Hibari, "…why are you giving this to me now? Don't tell me you've given up? Hey! Listen to me, you're not gonna die! Give this to me on my graduation! Not now!" he yelled and shook Hibari by the shoulders.

Hibari glared at him and punched the other as hard as he could, "Tch, open your eyes. I'm going to die sooner or later."

"N…no, you punched me good! You recovered your strength! So you are not!" Fon insisted as his nose bled and his cheeks swelled from the punch.

"…stop it…big brother…" Hibari darkly hissed at him.

Fon froze. Hibari really gave up didn't he? Never did once Hibari called him that, never, never, except, the times he was dead serious. All he could do, now, was to tremble and cry…so he did.

Hibari only stared at him the whole time.

* * *

><p>Mukuro sat on the tree, things were getting boring again. Geez, only if that Hibari Kyoya will die right now then he doesn't need to suffer like this! He let out a sigh, c'mon, just a few days more wouldn't hurt right? But why a few days more when he can just die today! Damn it! What has he done to deserve such punishment!<p>

While wishing for Hibari to die, a voice called out from below the tree, "Herbivore."

Mukuro shifted his attention the owner of the voice. It was no other than, Hibari Kyoya. He rolled his eyes, is the boss-Shinigami really sure that this guy was gonna die a few days from now? Look… just look at how healthy this guy is! He's healthy enough to do stuffs like a normal and healthy person could do! He rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Oya, what do you want Kyoya-kun?"

"I'm bored. Talk to me." He demanded.

Mukuro twitched. Did he just hear correctly? Did a human just order him? How dare he do such…act! Well, whatever, he did so anyway since he was bored himself.

Hibari extended his hand towards Mukuro's face. Mukuro was startled, what was he planning to do? Soon, Hibari's face went closer to his as well. A slight blush crawled up his cheeks while his eyes gently closed as his mouth quivered. A few seconds later, nothing happened, so Mukuro decided to open his eyes, then he saw Hibari holding a cherry blossom petal. Mukuro ended up staring at it too.

When Hibari noticed Mukuro's expression, he almost burst out into laughter, "Did you think I was going to kiss you?"

Mukurro glanced at him, "Kufufufu~ why would I think like that?" he lied.

Hibari let out a small yet really elegant smile which caused Mukuro's heart to race for some reason, then before he could say anything, his lips was already locked unto the other's lips. When Hibari parted, he decided to explain himself, "You looked like as if you wanted a kiss, so I gave you one…just think of it as a thank you for yesterday."

Mukuro was still flustered. T…that was just so embarrassing!

Hibari stared at the tree they were under, "The Sakura…is in full bloom today. They look beautiful. I didn't really like them because they bring back bad memories… but now I do."

Mukuro looked at him, "Why do you like them now?" he asked, still a bit flustered.

Hibari looked back. "Because of you…" he replied and kept on staring at the falling petals.

Mukuro's bright red face became dark red, "B…because of me!" he exclaimed.

Hibari nodded, "Yes, you. You look like an angel with them on you."

Oh goodness, his heart was racing again as if it were a drum! No! Please, someone slap him and tell him he shouldn't go to the dark side! Much to his dismay, rather a slap, he received a caress on the cheek, "Thank you very much for everything. Let's go on a date tomorrow."

"Why should I?" Mukuro asked.

"Because I said so and I…" Hibari paused.

"And you?" Mukuro was getting impatient.

"You'll know tomorrow, for now, goodbye… see you tomorrow. Don't forget our date or else, I will bite you to death. Most definitely bite you to death." With that, Hibari left Mukuro alone, dumbfounded.

Before Hibari went to his room, he gathered some sakura petals on his way, then made a bookmark with a thick paper, glue, pencil, scissors and sakura petals, meanwhile, Mukuro was going crazy the whole time and did not know what's happening to him. All he knows is that he's blushing furiously and his heart is pounding loudly that it was starting to get annoying. Seriously annoying…

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Mukuro decided to go to Hibari's room, much to his shock, rather seeing Hibari all alone, sleeping or ready to go meet him, he saw the doctors around Hibari's bed, Fon was there too and they were panicking on what to do.

"Doctor, the patient's heart rate is getting lower! He might not make it!" one of the nurses said.

The doctor gave his commands and etc. but none of what he commanded worked, Hibari was still dying. Fon, on the other hand, was just standing in one corner, crying, while clenching the necklace his brother gave him.

Hibari tightened his grip on the bookmark. He opened his eyes as wide as he could and saw Mukuro's blurred figure floating beside him outside, tearing up while talking with the guy he was talking with the first time they spoke.

* * *

><p>"I'll get his soul." Daemon said.<p>

Mukuro shook his head, "No…this is my job…I'm going to do this."

Daemon let out a sigh, "Don't be stubborn and say that again after you look at the mirror."

Mukuro just stayed silent and continued tearing up until…

"M…Mu…Muku…Mukuro." A voice desperately tried calling out.

Mukuro and Daemon shifted their attention to where the sound came from…

It came from no one else but…

Hibari…

* * *

><p>The doctors continued doing their job meanwhile Fon stood in shock.<p>

"I…d…don't…w…wan…want t…to…s…see…t…the…p…pe…pers…person t…that I l…love c…cry b…because o…of…m…me… s…so p…pl…please…stop…t…th…that…a…and s…smile f…for m…my s…sake. I…love you… I always have…" those were his final words. Soon, the machine went 'beeeeep'.

The doctors shocked him and all, but nothing they did worked.

Fon just stood there…shocked.

* * *

><p>Mukuro's eyes widened, "W…why didn't you say so…earlier?" more tears came out.<p>

Daemon glanced at his pitiful looking brother. This was the first time, he cried for someone. The first time…he fell in love with someone.

* * *

><p>A few seconds later, the doctors and nurse covered Hibari's body and left Fon there with him for a while. The bookmark he made was placed on top of Hibari's corpse.<p>

"You…Kyoya's friend…" Fon spoke.

Mukuro froze.

"I… I can't see you. But I'm gonna talk as if you really exists. I… I don't know who you are, I don't know what you are… but I know you're here right now. Mukuro is your name I heard?" Fon paused.

"I…thank you very much… for being with my brother. I have never have seen him so happy before. Thank you for making his last days his happiest. Also…" there was a pause again.

"If you like my brother back and this crush of his isn't one sided… please take that bookmark on top of his body. I wouldn't know your answer, because I will step out of this room and never come back here ever again, but… I am very sure he will… goodbye and thank you again." With that Fon stepped out of the room.

And when the doctor went to take his body, the bookmark, was no longer on Hibari's bed. It was already in the hands of a certain shinigami, drenched in tears, tears…that is caused by regret, pain, sadness and loss.

'_I fell for a human even though I shouldn't have…'_

'…_but what's most painful is that…'_

'_I didn't tell him my feelings when I could have…'_

* * *

><p>Mukuro suddenly disappeared leaving Daemon floating to a certain silver haired shinigami.<p>

"Tch, what do you want bastard?" the hot headed shinigami spat.

"Oya oya Gokudera-kun~ don't be mean~ I was just here to give you your mission~" Daemon tried to be as cheerful as he could.

The boy named Gokudera only growled, "Che, can't your fucking brother do that?"

Daemon looked down and shook his head, "No he can't. He fell in love with his target and the target died. Now, he is grieving… so no."

Gokudera laughed, "Ahahaha~ love? I even thought your brother was heartless but in the end he was just like humans, insignificant."

Daemon shot him a glare, "Shut up."

"Yeah yeah whatever, anyway, who the hell do I have to work on?" Gokudera asked as he lit a cigarette.

Daemon opened his mini notebook, "He lives somewhere around here… he loves baseball, he's still pretty young…around 14 – 18 and this is him." Daemon handed Gokudera a picture.

Gokudera stared at the picture, "He looks pretty stupid to me."

"Whatever." Daemon rolled his eyes and looked at the boy's info.

"What's his name?" Gokudera arrogantly asked.

Daemon shot him a glare, "I'm still looking for it…aha, here, it, is… his name is…"

"_Yamamoto Takeshi."_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoh everyone~ I think you read the author's note on top indicating that this is a one-shot. Yes, this is a one-shot! And you're probably wondering why I wrote 'TO BE CONTINUED…' than 'The End'. Well that's because this has a sequel which I will be publishing sooner or later. The title of that would be: <strong>_**You Are Here **_**and it is going to be 8059! Ahaha~ I just thought it was the closest title to this one~ XD **

**Anyway, sorry if EVERYONE IS OOC. … I'm really sorry… I just dunno how Mukuro would react if Hibari would die and etc. … and if you're gonna ask me why did I bother making this if I didn't know…well… eurh…Because I can and it's free! meaning... I have no reason, and if it turned out OOC... that's my bad! XD**

**Thank you for reading! Hope you had fun! …sorry for the OOCness again… I know how much OOCness can be annoying at times… BUT I'M REALLY SORRY! I did and tried my best…but… sorry if it wasted your time… GAAH! Uhm… okay, that's all. Thank you for reading this super long note… may you have a good day!**

**~Onda-kun~ **


End file.
